1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a support device.
2. Description of Related Art
In manufacturing, many products have a variety of shapes. Components of a product need to physically support one another during assembling of the products. Physical support positions (hereinafter, “supporting spot”), where one component supports and meets another component need to be controlled. Generally, these supporting spots are controlled by manual operation with a screw. However, there are many disadvantages for manual operation including:
1. Increasing power of work because every supporting spot needs to be controlled by manual operation.
2. Precision of the supporting spot is difficult to control and the quality of products is also difficult to ensure because they are completely depended on user experience.
Thus, automation of operation is very difficult to achieve.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.